Field
This application relates generally to light fixture mounting assemblies for supporting a light fixture in a panel having a through-hole for receiving such a fixture.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Light fixture mounting assemblies configured to support a light fixture in a ceiling panel are generally designed to be inserted into a ceiling panel through-hole from below the ceiling panel, but differ in that they are adapted to be secured in the through-hole either from above or from below the ceiling panel. Securing a light fixture from above a ceiling panel requires access to the space above the ceiling panel which, in some cases, may be inconvenient or impossible—discouraging or preventing the use of a light fixture mounting assembly adapted to be secured from above. Since light fixture mounting assemblies adapted to be secured from above are known to be incompatible with being secured from below, light fixtures have been adapted specifically to be secured from below and without requiring any access to the space above a ceiling panel. But these designs are known to be incompatible for installation from above. This can be problematic where, for example, designers wish to standardize fixtures across areas with different ceiling access availability.